


Before John Watson's blog

by shewolfholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: E-mail, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewolfholmes/pseuds/shewolfholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well it was just an exercise of my English course (I'm Brazilian) but I thought about transform it in an fanfiction for write  faster and it sort of... happened. This fanfic is based on the ep A Study in Pink, nothing soooo new. If you found anything wrong tell me (@shewolfholmes on twitter) and if you like, give me your kudo pleeeeeeeease.</p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Before John Watson's blog

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was just an exercise of my English course (I'm Brazilian) but I thought about transform it in an fanfiction for write faster and it sort of... happened. This fanfic is based on the ep A Study in Pink, nothing soooo new. If you found anything wrong tell me (@shewolfholmes on twitter) and if you like, give me your kudo pleeeeeeeease.
> 
> xx

To: mikestanford@yhoo.co.uk  
From: drjohnhwatson@yhoo.co.uk

Hello Mike!

 

Are you okay?

 

I’ve been busy these days, and it is a fault of my new flatmate (and yours, indirectly).

So, let me explain this situation. I’ve met Mr. Sherlock Holmes on the following day you gave me his number, at night. The address and neighbourhood are really good, I couldn’t expected anything better. Apparently he doesn’t look like a man who needs share a flat, if you consider his clothes and mobile. I asked Sherlock about that but I hadn’t any answer, he insisted that I should deduce his occupation because it was quite easy and obvious. What a curious human being. Well I tried do that during two weeks, even busy with the voluntary work at the hospital, the theraphy and my freaking painful leg making the matters worse. I had noticed the MESS that he do over the ENTIRE flat, with all his experiments and chemistrical equipament (I’ve already lose the dinner table), his arrogant behavior, the strange knowing about anatomy or the incredible deductive skills of this arsehole, even his total and incredible ignorance about the solar system. He had replied me telling that kind music makes him think better. But Sherlock plays violin beautifuly, is really good at it. To tell you the truth, it’s my favorite classical instrument. Holmes can compose songs too, so I never will be bored of see him composing and playing as an professional near me.

So, the mistery found the its end on the last Saturday evening.

While I was in my bedroom, an Detective Inspector called Lestrade storm into the 221 B asking for Holmes’ help in a serie of stranges suicides that had happened during these weeks, and informed him about an note left by the victim. So, after Lestrade had gone, Sherlock followed him via taxi. After some hours he came back and I asked me if I wanna dinner and I accepted (I was really starving). He took me to an restaurant called Angelo’s, near from our flat. As soon as we took our seats, the restaurante owner came to us. This big and nice men told how Holmes make him not-guilty of an duble murder, but Sherlock reminded that Angelo did an housebreak in the same night, so he spent some time in the prision anyway. The man was gone and Sherlock had told me that it was funny and a bit surprising see me trying discover his work and that’s why he didn’t told me before. Actually, he was busy with a case and insisted to join me in his bussiness, mainly with the fact that I was an Army doctor and my experience could help on the Consulting Detective. I didn’t accepted immediately, but Holmes knows how persuade a person.

So, I discovered that it wasn’t an ordinary dinner: he just texted a serial killer USING MY MOBILE NUMBER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, telling him were we are. Hours after, only me really had dinner. He said that eating distract him too much, I tried told him that’s bad for the healthy but I couldn’t because apparently the murderer used a taxi then we ran until stop the car. Unfortunatelly the killer wasn’t the passager, who came from California with luggages and etc. And there’s more: we had to run of police too, because Sherlock used Lestrade’s policial identity.

When we came home, I through and said that was definitely the craziest thing that I ever done, Holmes replied me that I was on Afeganistan. And I remind that I forget a thing at Angelo’s restaurant: my walking stick. Well, now I’m really convinced of that posttraumatic stress thing was gone, thank God. 

 

Well I’m going on with Holmes in this thing but I’m not certain about it. You know, come back to the civil life and work in the hospital are one of the best things that happened with me after the war, as solving crimes with Sherlock, but it’s quite impossible do the two things at the same time.

I really need of an answer.

See you,

John H. Watson

 

P.S: I was wondering about do an blog with some adventures, because now I really have nice things happening in my life to tell to the world. Yeah, Sherlock hated the idea, so... <http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/31january>


End file.
